


Son of A Bitch, Cas!

by imadisneyprincessyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ITS KIND OF CUTE, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, dean gets fucked in the locker room, so be prepared for that, there's some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadisneyprincessyo/pseuds/imadisneyprincessyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings Cas to the boys locker rooms because he's a little shit and he's not really allowed to walk around the school.  Then kisses Cas.<br/>They definitely have sex. Multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was walking around the high school with Cas, per usual. It was something they weren't supposed to do, so go figure that Dean did do it anyway. He glanced back toward Cas with a grin on his face, gesturing with a finger for Cas to 'come here.' Cas raised a brow, but made his way slowly to Dean. "May I help you Dean?"

Dean nodded with a mischievous grin, taking Cas' hand and pulling him into the boys locker room. Cas followed along obediently, brows furrowed in confusion. "What are we doing?"  
Ignoring Cas' confusion, Dean placed his arms around his best friends' neck and pushed his mouth against those sinful lips. "What I've wanted to do for so long."

Castiel squeaked softly, eyes widening as his hands flew up to Dean's chest. "W-what?"  
Dean pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly. "Nothing," he muttered. "Forget it."

Castiel paused only a moment before his hands curled into balls, gripping Dean's shirt and pulling him back. "Do it again."

Dean chuckled and pushed Castiel up against the wall, kissing him and nipping his bottom lip. Cas kissed back, lips moving with inexperience. Dean smiled a genuine smile and pushed a leg in between Castiel's two. "You're so hot," he breathed. "Like fucking sex walking."

Castiel squeaked softly again, flushing a vibrant red, casting his eyes down. Dean looked into Cas' eyes. "You sure you want to do this? Because I want you to fuck me so hard that I don't know my own name."

Cas nodded quickly, licking his lips slowly. "I'm sure, Dean."

Dean attacked his newfound lover's mouth, his hands reaching up and tangling in the dark brown hair. "Good."

Castiel nodded slightly, kissing back quick and eager. He pushed Dean back after a while. "Strip," Castiel ordered firmly, leaving no room for arguing. Dean, being Dean, battled his attitude.


	2. Cas, you dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Lots and lots of smut. There will be fluff. Later.

Slowly taking off his shirt, Dean winked at Cas. "Like this?" He purred. "Or do you want everything off?"

Cas rose an unamused brow, crossing his arms. "I want you to shut up and get naked."

Dean cast his gaze down with a smirk, quickly taking off his jeans and boxers.

Castiel stepped forward, taking Dean's jaw in his hand roughly, face blank. "You are my bitch right now, and you will do whatever I say without hesitation or attitude. Understand?"

Dean swallowed back a moan. "Yessir."

Castiel smiled softly, letting go and stepping back once more. "Good boy. Now give me a nice, long show."

Back was the attitude as he spun around, showing off his ass. Dean winked and smirked at Castiel.

Cas raised another unamused brow. "Attitude, Dean. Am I going to have to keep you in check?"

"Maybe," Dean taunted, slowly moving his cute little butt in circles.

Cas stepped forward a bit, slapping Dean's ass. Hard. "Don't try me, boy."

Dean gasped, turned on even more. If that was even possible. He turned around slowly, sitting on a nearby bench and hand moving to grab his dick.

Castiel reached forard, grabbing Dean's wrist tightly. He shook his head. "You're not allowed to touch yourself there, Dean."

Dean groaned. "Cas, please. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Castiel stepped back, crossing his arms again. "I want to watch you prepare yourself, long and slow."

Dean swallowed and slowly walked to his jeans, grabbing a small bottle of lube. "Yessir."

Cas nodded once, arching a brow as he waited for Dean to get on with it.

Dean got on all fours, lubing up his fingers and breaching his tight ring of muscle and letting out a long moan.

Castiel shivered at the sight, swallowing thickly as his pants grew impossibly tighter.

Dean started moving his hand in slow circles, grazing his prostate and leaning his head forward. "Fuck. Oh fuck."

Cas moaned softly, bringing a hand down to palm himself through his jeans. "Open yourself up."

Dean nodded and added another finger, whimpering at the stretch. "Cas-fuck-"

Cas stepped forward some, sliding his hands up Dean's sides, eventually reaching the other's nipples. He tweaked them softly.

Dean gasped, adding a third finger. "Don't stop."

Cas smirked, pinching the pink buds harder. "Stop what?" He asked innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

Dean moaned louder. Cas brought a hand back to smack Dean's ass. "Quiet. Someone will hear."

Dean whimpered. "Cas, please. I want you in me. Now."

Castiel shook his head, leaning down and biting on Dean's neck. "I want you to take your whole hand."

Dean shivered. Castiel stopped for a moment, reaching back and pulling Dean's fingers out of himself before putting his own fingers in one by one. Eventually Cas was able to push his whole hand in, Dean's hole stretching around his wrist.

Dean made a noise of pleasure and his hips bucked, moaning wildly. "Cas, please," he struggled to get out.

Cas ignored him, slowly thrusting his hand in and out of the younger man below him. Dean whimpered, surrendering completely to Castiel.

"That's a good boy," Castiel praised, moving his hand continuously so he was pressing against Dean's prostate with each movement.

"P-please," Dean managed to get out. "Make me your bitch."

Castiel laughed softly, kissing down Dean's spine. "I'll do what I want, when I want."

Dean shivered again. "Oh God. I want you now. All of you in me."

Castiel used his free hand to smack Dean's ass again. "Quiet, Dean. Or you won't get anything."

Dean nodded, keeping as silent as he could.

After a few minutes, Castiel slowly retracted his hand, grabbing the lube from Dean and undoing his pants. He situated himself behind the other, slicking his member up and pressing the head against Dean's stretched hole.

Dean pushed back and moaned his lover's name. "So full. Oh God, so full, Cas-"

Cas growled quietly, gripping Dean's hips tightly, and fully sheathing himself in one thrust.

Dean's hips bucked, moaning way too loud. "Holy fuck. Cas. Fuck."

Castiel slowly pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward hard. "Cas!" Dean moaned, a total mess. "P-please, I need to come!"

Castiel's rhythm was quick, hard, and unforgiving as he reaches forward, sliding his hands over Dean's tightly. "You will come untouched, Dean." Cas growled into his ear. "If you even think of touching yourself, I will pull out and leave. Do you understand?"

(sorry, have to go for now. I'll post more in the next chapter. Sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter was short. Mom was heckling me and there is no way that I was gonna be able to finish it. But I figured, post another chapter. Keep y'all updated.


	3. Cas. Cas. Cas!

(continued from last chapter. my bad.) 

Dean whimpered. "P-please touch me Cas," he gasped. "I need to come."

Castiel shook his head, mouthing at Dean's neck roughly. "Then come, baby. You can do it."

Dean panted, his head hanging between his biceps. "I-I want to come so bad," he moaned.

"C'mon, Dean." Cas encouraged, striking Dean's prostate with every thrust and tightening his hands over Dean's. "You're so close. You've been so good, such a good boy. I... I love you."

Dean came with a cry, milking Cas' cock for all he was worth. Castiel growled low in his throat as he blew his load deep within Dean, panting softly. "Told ya you could do it."

Dean smiled, slowly turning around. "You love me?"

Castiel's cheeks reddened deeply as he looked away, nodding slowly. "Course I do."

Dean bit his lower lip. "O-oh. I didn't think-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Forget I said that." Castiel pulled out slowly, sighing.

Dean blushed. "I never thought you would love me back," he whispered silently. "I never thought I would be so lucky."

Cas was frozen for a bit before bending around Dean's body and kissing him tenderly. Dean pulled Castiel closer, keeping him as close as he could.

"I love you more that anything," Castiel admitted against Dean's mouth.

Dean blushed harder and snuggled Cas closer, even though later he would deny it. "That's fucking awesome. Me too."

Castiel pulled away just enough so he could kiss Dean over and over and over again, smiling into each one. "Later, we will not just have a quick fuck. We will make love, yes?"

Dean blushed at the thought of calling it 'making love.' "Y-yeah," he stuttered. "That sounds good. My dad is out of state. We can stay at my place."

Castiel nodded, getting up and tucking himself away. "Okay. You should probably get dressed, we still have school for a few hours. And then we'll go to your house, where we will no longer need the garments."

Dean turned redder and dressed quickly. "Right."

Castiel smiled proudly and slipped his hand into Dean's, tugging him out. Dean blushed and walked out with him, swinging their hand a little. "Now the whole school knows I'm fucking gay. Great."

Cas abandoned Dean's hand to slide his own into Dean's back pocket, squeezing lightly. "Yep."

Dean yelped slightly, surprised. "Holy shit man! You grabbed my ass!"

"Don't act so surprised. I've been in your ass." Castiel stated this with a roll of his eyes, keeping his hand where it is.

Dean mumbled something suspiciously like a curse. "Whatever. You've always been in my ass."

Cas laughed, squeezing Dean's ass again and leaning over to kiss Dean's jaw firmly. Dean savored the kiss, baring more of his neck. "Let's just skip school."

Cas shook his head, kissing Dean's exposed neck. "Education is important, Dean."

Dean sighed. "Really now."

Castiel nodded, squeezing Dean again.

Dean grunted his disapproval. "Fine."

(okay guys, so here is where we have to write more. comment with ideas and stuff. that would be great. thanks for reading!)

(sorry guys, it's ending here. destiny hasn't emailed me back in forever.)


	4. Hey Y'all!

Hey y'all! It's been a very. very. VERY long time since I've even thought about this fic. I'll be honest, only reason I remembered it is because a guest named Charlotte commented and I got an email about it.

The friend I had written this with stopped talking to me a long time ago. About the time I left this alone. Thus, I haven't really written anything further for it. BUT! I am willing to keep writing if somebody would like to proofread for me or help me out.

I'm thinking of rewriting the whole thing to make it better. I'll keep this copy up and have the rewrite be a different work. This old thing doesn't reflect the style I write with now and I really think it can be improved. Make sure to let me know what you think! I'll have the rewrite up in a week and update this with a link to it.

See y'all then! Hope you guys are doing well.

 

The Author,  
Deanna


	5. New Revision Up!

Hey y'all!

Sorry it's been two weeks. Life has been crazy as all hell and I got married! On top of that I couldn't find my computer cord to save my life. 

Here's the new fic!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/9979847/chapters/22291223

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
